


Strong and Oblivious to ruts

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oblivious, Omega Corazon, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Rosinante came home to hear Law had his rut. To hear Law had his rut and Doffy is upset about Law, again.





	Strong and Oblivious to ruts

“Doffy.” Rosi tugged on his brother’s arm when Doffy would have walked past him. “Where’s Law?” Law had not come out to greet him and Rosinante had been gone for two months. There was no way in hell that Law would not come out to greet him. It was in his nature, besides now that they got alone, Law positively doted on him.

It was nice to have an Alpha around that was not Doffy. An Alpha who did not look down or him or tried to fucking protect him or some shit. Law might be a rude mouthed little brat but he was fairly okay. Doffy grinned at him and that only made Rosi feel uneasy.

“Law… he’s a little locked up.” Rosi could tell how much Doffy enjoyed sharing that little titbit. “Something really interesting happened after you left. We had to chain him up. that was after we had to lock the castle down and look for the little brat.”

“Why would you need to hunt Law down for anything? That was just confusing. Rosi felt fear run down his spine. Doffy and Law clashed but only in cute ways. Doffy thought Law like a baby brother or at least a little pet. There was no way they would seriously go at each other. Law loved the family and his work with them. He had his own opinions as Rosi did but right now they served under Doffy. “What did he do? Why is he locked up?”

Should he have taken Law with him on the mission after all? There had been no room for him and Rosi worked on his own. But the thing was, Law was getting really good at combat so maybe he should have gotten Doffy to let him take Law out on longer missions. He was not a kid anymore and he was growing into his Alphahood. Stuck with so many Alphas would be difficult for anyone to stretch their wings properly.

“I wonder.” Doffy leaned closer to Rosi until he was caging him against the wall. “Say Corazon- no, say Rosi. Why do you think Law ran? Why do you think he is locked up? didn’t I tell you that Law would cause trouble one day? Well I didn’t expect him to cause this much trouble. The little brat bit three of my best alphas and broke a wall. Say Rosi, do you know why that is?”

“I dn’t have a single clue.” Rosi admitted as he looked at his brother. “Why don’t you tell me what happened and what Law did? I can only speculate right now and that is not getting us anywhere Doffy. Tell me what happened.”

“Well.” Doffy grinned before he leaned against Rosi. “Law, he went into rut didn’t he? Strong. Powerful and while he didn’t go after any Omegas in the castle, he wasn’t exactly safe to leave roaming around right? Rosi.”

“Law went into rut?” Rosi gaped before he shook his head. “Well he’s what sixteen now? It’s to be expected.” He murmured as Doffy scent marked him. No wonder Doffy was being so irritating. The new Alpha scent had to be on his nerves. “I’ve got to go to him.”

“What?” Doffy jerked his head up. “Rosi that’s madness.”

“It’s Law.” Rosi frowned. “Of course I’m going. The poor idiot must feel embarrassed.”

“Rosinante. You’re an Omega, he’s still coming down from the heat fever.” Doffy grabbed the front of his coat before he snarled. “He’s too dangerous. That little brat. Stay away from him.”

X

His entire body hurt, from his head to his toes but his nose hurt the most. Law rubbed his face before he shuffled over where he sat in the dungeons. He had made a right mess of things but he had freaked. He had nearly bit Doffy, he had been so upset and the scent of so many Alphas had been annoying.

“You look rather sorry for yourself in there.” There was a click and Law’s head jerked up. Cora-san stood in the doorway looking tired but a smile on his face as he looked at Law. “I heard congratulations are in order. Your rut came.”

“It sucked.” Law hugged his knees before he glanced at Cora-san. Such a strong and big Omega. His scent was coming to Law now and while before nothing he had smelled sounded right, Cora-san smelled perfect. “And I didn’t get to welcome you back.”

“Well you didn’t miss much.” Cora-san paused before he closed the door behind himself. he sat across from Law and nudged his foot. “Doffy doesn’t want me in here but I know you Law. you’re just embarrassed right? And I already checked. You didn’t do anything to any of the Omegas in here.”

“They didn’t smell right.” Law snorted. “And Doffy offered. I felt sick.” He admitted. “I just wanted you to come home Cora-san.” He admitted as he met the man’s eyes. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Law.” Cora-san’s hand paused before Cora-san shook his head and leaned forward. His hand gently stroked his face. It felt so nice and the scent. Law knew it was dangerous but he did not care. He shuffled closer and closer before Cora-san gave up and tugged him over so he could bury his face in the man’s lao. “I missed you Law. maybe next time I can take you with me.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Even though that was what he really wanted. Such a strong powerful Omega that bowed to no one. That was the kind of Omega that Law wanted to court one day. Not right now but Cora-san saw him as the bratty Alpha kid he had trained. Law was still a rude little brat to Cora-san still. But not for much longer.

In a few more years Law would make his move. Cora-san was already weak to him. When he saw Law as a man would be the time he made his move. That time was coming. He could feel it coming. Soon he would make his move and Cora-san the best Omega the world could offer would be his.

“I don’t care, besides.” Cora-san said softly. “You’re not like the others. And we’re friends. I would rather have you at my back.”

X

“Law.” Doffy spoke as Law tried to creep past. “I know Rosi visited you.” He crooked his finger as a sign for Law to enter the room. Law sighed as he entered then froze at what he saw.

Rosi was asleep his head pillowed on Doffy’s law. he was sleeping barefaced and he so rarely went barefaced in the castle. Law met Doffy’s gaze and it took everything in him not to growl.

“You can’t.” Doffy grinned. “Rosi belongs to me.” He said softly. “You’re still the crazy ten-year-old bratty Alpha to Rosi. You may think getting your rut means something but Rosi is my brother. He’ll kick your ass.”

“You won’t always win.” Law bristled.

“Law.” Doffy shook his head as he stroked Cora-san’s head softly. Cora-san murmured something before he shuffled, nuzzling Doffy a bit. “I already have. Stay away from Rosi and get on strong suppressants. Or we Law. We will have a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for cockblocking Doffy


End file.
